Homecomings
by peppylapo2001
Summary: Jax and Carly's kids come back to Port Charels 20 years in the future and one of their daughters falls for the wrong guy. The young couples parents try to stop the romance blossiming between the two.
1. Default Chapter

Homecomings  
  
Cast List  
  
GH 2022  
  
Jacks Family  
  
Caroline Jacks (Taumra Brown)- Bobbie and Scott Baldwin's daughter. She is a club mogul who is married to Jasper Jacks. She has 4 children with him and a son with AJ Quartermaine. Her and Jax live in California. Age 46.  
  
  
  
Jasper "Jax" Jacks (Ingo Rademacher)- A Corporate raider and husband to Carly Baldwin. Has 4 children with Carly. Live in California. Age 47.  
  
Jessica Leigh Jacks (Julia Stiles)- Twin sister to Brittany and a little on the wild side like her mother Carly. She and her sister are going to be going to college in Port Charles. Where she will meet the man of her dreams, which will cause her parents to come back to Port Charles. Age 20.  
  
Brittany Nicole Jacks (Julia Stiles)- Twin sister to Jessica and more conservative and shy than her sister. She and her sister will be going to college in Port Charles. Where she and her grandmother will try to hide the relationship brewing between her sister and Alex Corinthos from her parents. Age 20.  
  
Jasper James Jacks (Ryan Phillipe)- Little brother to Brittany and Nicole he will come to town with his parents. Age 18.  
  
Barbara Jean Jacks (Bianca Kajlich)- The youngest of all the Jacks siblings. She will come home with her parents. Age 14.  
  
Corinthos Family  
  
Michael "Sonny" Corinthos (Maurice Bernard)-Mobster of Port Charles, is recently divorced from his wife of 18 years, Alexis Davis. He has 2 children with her. Age 52.  
  
Alexis Davis-Corinthos (Nancy Graham)- Lawyer in Port Charles, she and Sonny have just finalized their divorce. They have 2 children together.  
  
Alex Stone Corinthos (Josh Hartnett)- The son of Sonny and Alexis. He will fall hard for the charming and decisive young Jessica Jacks. That is until his parents find out who her parents are. Age 21.  
  
Jason Lee Corinthos (Joseph Gordon Levitt)- The son of Sonny and Alexis. He will find out who Jessica is and try and hide his brother's relationship from his parents. Age 19.  
  
Smith Family  
  
Zander Smith (Chad Brannon)- Owns Club 101 in Port Charles he has 3 children with his wife Emily Quartermaine. Is close friends to Jax and Carly. Age 42.  
  
Emily Quartermaine-Smith- She is a lawyer who works for Scott Baldwin. She has 3 children with Zander, she and Carly are close friends. Age 38.  
  
Xavier Zander Smith (Heath Ledger)- He is a bartender at the club. He is in love with Brittany Jacks yet he can't tell her because he is one of Jessica's ex-boyfriends. Age 21.  
  
Mia Lila Smith (Jordana Brewster)- Xavier's little sister and a handful to her parents. She is wild and a party girl. She has set her eyes on Alex Corinthos much to her parents' dismay. Age 20.  
  
Kyle Alan Smith (Jason Behr)- The youngest of the Smith children. He has been taken aback by the lovely Cassandra Cassidine. Things heat up however when Jasmine Campbell comes to town with her parents. Age 18.  
  
Taggert Family  
  
Marcus Taggert (Real Andrews)- Police Commissioner in Port Charles. He and his ex-wife have been separated since Jasmine was born and Jasmine has never lived in Port Charles until her mother's death recently.  
  
Jasmine Cassidy Campbell (Michelle Rodriguez)- The rebellious daughter of Skye and Marcus. She will stir up things between herself and her cousin when she arrives in town and sets her sights on Kyle Smith. Age 18.  
  
Cassidine Family  
  
Gia Cassidine- Nikolas's loving wife of 22 years and she is the prod mother of 2. Both of her children are models at Deception. Lucky and Elizabeth left town and haven't been back in over 20 years.  
  
Nikolas Cassidine- The husband of Gia they have 2 daughters together. Lucky and Elizabeth left town and haven't been back in over 20 years.  
  
Natalie Marie Cassidine (Sheri Appleby)- The Newest Face of Deception and daughter of Gia and Nikolas. She is best friends with Jessica Jacks. She has set her sights on Xavier Smith. Age 20.  
  
Cassandra Cassidine (Nadia Bjorlin)- Natalie's younger sister and an up and coming model at Deception. Has been trying to tell Kyle Smith her feeling for the past year, but always gets interrupted. Age 18.  
  
More Characters as the story progresses!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

Chapter 1  
  
Jessica and Brittany stepped off their plane to be greeted by their grandparents.  
  
"Did you guys have a good flight?" Bobbie asked her them.  
  
"It was long plus this male flight attendant kept hitting on Brittany and of course she told him off, ran into me and then asked me out. Men are so incompetent half the time. It was quite hilarious." Jessica told her laughing and pointing at Brittany.  
  
Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags and started to walk towards the exit followed by Bobbie and Scott. Jessica grabbed her bags and began to follow them.  
  
Alex and Jason Corinthos were walking into the airport to meet their father. Alex opened the door and ran smack into a blonde coming out the door. The blonde fell to the ground sending her bags and everything else toppling over.  
  
"Ma'am are you ok?" Alex asked her stepping forward holding his hand out to help her. Jessica looked up at him.  
  
"I'm fine, I can do it myself." She said as she started to get up, he bent forward tripping over her duffel bag and sending her tot he ground once again.  
  
"What is it prick day! I'm not crippled I can do it myself." She said shoving him off and throwing him to the ground. His eyes met hers and they stood there looking at one another. Jason broke the silence.  
  
"Alex, dad's plane just touched down. We should get going." He told them.  
  
"Ma'am I'm sorry for knocking you over." Alex told her.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight buddy, I'm not 40 so quite calling me Ma'am.' She told him.  
  
Brittany walked around the corner and saw them. Alex smirked at her. Jessica rolled her eyes and started to walk away.  
  
"What no thanks from the lady? Not even a name." Alex told her.  
  
"You have no need for my name you look like a spoiled rich little punk. You didn't help me in anyway rather such you made my fall worse, so therefore you deserve no thanks." Jessica told him forcefully.  
  
"Jessica, hurry up grandma and grandpa were about ready to send out a search party." Brittany said walking towards them.  
  
"So Jessica it is. Maybe when you get some manners you can give me a call and we can go out sometime, little girl." Alex told her.  
  
Sonny walked out to see his son arguing with a blonde young woman.  
  
"Alex or whatever your name is. I would rather rot than to waste my dignity on a little rich brat like yourself, grow up little boy." She told him.  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked her stepping toward her angrily.  
  
"No, I don't care and quite frankly I have no need to know you on a personal basis, now if you will excuse me I have more important matters to attend to." She told him stepping forward.  
  
Brittany stepped up to her sister.  
  
"Sir, I would advise you to stay away from my sister and I." She told Alex cordially.  
  
"And you would be?" He asked Brittany.  
  
"A whole lot of attitude that you don't want to mess with." Brittany told him.  
  
Sonny walked up to his son.  
  
"Alex, lets go check on the coffee shipments." Sonny said looking at the two girls who looked vaguely familiar. Alex nodded.  
  
Brittany practically drug her sister from the group. Alex studied them for a long time.  
  
"I think I like her dad." He told Sonny chuckling.  
  
"Isn't she a little pushy." Sonny asked him.  
  
"She is forceful, very unique in a woman, could you find out who she is staying with and where?" Alex asked his father as they walked towards the car. Sonny nodded and they left for the coffee warehouse. 


	3. Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

Chapter 2  
  
Jessica and Brittany walked back to the car, with Jessica ranting about the young man she had just met.  
  
"Who does he think he is? I mean I barely know him and he stands there insulting me? God men can be so immature sometimes!" Jessica said angrily.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Brittany asked.  
  
"No." Jessica said biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Yes you are, you are biting you lip like mom. You both do that when you are lying or nervous." Brittany told her.  
  
Jessica blushed.  
  
"I do not like him." She said again her face becoming redder by the minute.  
  
"Sure and we aren't Jacks' either." Brittany said laughing at her.  
  
Jessica playfully smacked her. Brittany just looked at her and laughed.  
  
"You barely know the guy and you are already hitting me. You must have it really bad for this one." Brittany said getting into the car.  
  
"You…. I won't even say it." Jessica told her.  
  
Jessica crossed her arms and Brittany smiled at her. Scott and Bobbie drove the car to Club 101.  
  
Club 101  
  
Zander stood by his son Xavier while the latest liquor shipment came in, the door to the club opened and Bobbie, Scott, Jessica and Brittany entered.  
  
"Hey, how are my favorite two young ladies next to my own daughter doing?" Zander said pulling the two girls that he thought of as nieces into a hug.  
  
"Good." Jessica replied. Brittany saw the piano on stage and looked at Zander.  
  
"Can I excuse myself and go play?" She asked him. Zander laughed and nodded. Brittany walked over to the piano and sat down, Xavier followed her.  
  
"So how are you guys? Your parents?" Zander asked Jessica.  
  
"Ok mom and dad were freaking when we told them we wanted to go here. I'm going to study nursing. Brittany has decided to become just like my father and raid peoples companies and play piano for the rest of her life." Jessica said looking at them.  
  
Mia and her mother entered the club.  
  
"Mia!" Jessica said running to her and the two hugged and embraced.  
  
They talked for a little while.  
  
"So Carly and Jax were a little upset about them coming home?" Zander asked Bobbie.  
  
"Yes, they are so concerned that Sonny and Alexis would go off the handle if they found out about their marriage and the children." Bobbie said.  
  
"I can't blame them Bobbie, Sonny and Alexis had no right to hurt Carly like that none what so ever." Emily told her kissing her husbands cheek.  
  
Zander sighed knowing that a huge lecture would be coming when Scott asked what had happened over 20 years earlier.  
  
"What did he do?" Scott asked.  
  
"Scott now is not the time." Bobbie told him.  
  
"Why does everyone act like they can't let me in on the whole why she left with Jax thing anyway?" Scott said.  
  
"I will tell you tonight, but not here and not in front of the girls." Bobbie told her husband forcefully.  
  
"Fine." Scott said.  
  
Mia and Jessica had made their way back over to them. They all talked about California and what had been happening with Carly's clubs out there.  
  
Brittany sat at the piano playing a little bit of Fur Elise when she saw Xavier sit down beside her. She smiled at him he smiled back.  
  
"Still quite the pianist I see." He told her.  
  
"Always the charmer, I still see." Brittany stopped playing and had turned to him, her blue eyes piercing his hazel eyes.  
  
"You know if you play any better we may just have to let you play at this club." He told her leaning forward.  
  
"And if you don't quite trying to flirt with me I will have to beat you up." She told him leaning forward.  
  
"I don't think you could." He told her laughing.  
  
"Ok I did it when you insisted that we spar 2 years ago in the kickboxing ring at my house, I still think I could." She told him shyly.  
  
He laughed and moved into kiss her when she pulled away. She ran her hands threw her hair got up and walked towards her sister and grandparents. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
Penthouse 2  
  
"Hey, dad have you found anything out about her?" Alex asked his father from the kitchen.  
  
"Johnny followed them to Club 101. They met some people there and he believes they are staying with Bobbie and Scott Baldwin. He doesn't know her last name yet." Sonny told his son looking up from the stack of invoices on his desk.  
  
"Oh, hey dad why don't we go to Club 101 sometime?" Alex asked.  
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea, plus I hate clubs." Sonny told him. Totally knowing he couldn't be in her club after that fateful night.  
  
"Oh well maybe I should go there, you know find out who she hangs with and stuff like that." Alex told him coming out of the kitchen with dinner.  
  
"Maybe, oh your mother called she wants to see you." Sonny told him.  
  
"You know dad, I have to know why did you guys got divorced." Alex asked.  
  
"We had differences about certain subjects. She was sleeping with another man." Sonny told his son. Alex nodded.  
  
"Where is your brother?" He asked.  
  
"He has basketball practice tonight I think Max is with him." Alex told his father.  
  
Sonny nodded.  
  
Jason entered the penthouse an hour later. His father was out and Alex was going over some homework from college. He had always wondered how Alex could have been so oblivious to what he remembered when he was little, He recalled a wedding, his father getting angry, a lot of yelling between his parents and another couple and two small little girls who were with the other couple. The girl they met at the airport looked so familiar but he couldn't place her. Jason sighed and went up to his room for the night.  
  
Brownstone  
  
Jessica and Brittany had left for the Health Club to work out. Scott and Bobbie sat on the porch drinking wine.  
  
"What did he do to her that was so bad?" Scott asked Bobbie.  
  
"You remember the when 101 opened right?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"Yes." Scott replied.  
  
"She danced with Jax, Sonny got jealous. Asked her what she was doing with Jax. By the way she wasn't doing anything wrong. She told him she was enjoying her freedom. He got pissed got drunk took Alexis back to the penthouse and slept with her. I remember Carly caught them the next morning. She wouldn't let him adopt Michael. Her and Jax started dating, they fell in love. They went to Florida for the weekend and got married. They lived there for 5 years. I remember Courtney invited them to her and AJ's wedding, but needless to say Sonny caused a scene with her there. Carly hasn't been seen here in over 20 years, which I can't blame her." Bobbie told her husband.  
  
"I know she handled it well. I'm glad you told me she was mine." Scott said kissing Bobbie's forehead. Bobbie smiled and finished drinking her wine.  
  
Port Charles Health Club  
  
Brittany and Jessica stepped into the boxing ring at the club and began to spar.  
  
"So that guy, what are you going to do about him, I know you like him." Brittany said as she threw a jab and a roundhouse kick at Jessica, which she failed to block.  
  
"I don't know, he is cute but he has a terrible attitude." Jessica replied throwing a jab, right hook combo at Brittany. Brittany blocked it.  
  
Alex and Jason entered the health club, Xavier entered after that. Alex, Jason and Xavier walked over to the ring, where a crowd was forming to watch Jessica and Brittany spar. The spar ended and Jessica smiled at her sister.  
  
"You can still beat me. And I've been practicing." Jessica told her.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been at this longer than you." Brittany told her.  
  
Alex and Jason walked over to them.  
  
"So if it isn't the hag we met at the airport." Alex told Jessica. Brittany stepped up to him.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister." Brittany told him.  
  
"Little girl you are no match for me. I could probably kick your ass any day of the week. So step aside I wasn't talking to you." Alex told her.  
  
"You think you can kick my ass? I'll make you a deal you beat me in the ring and I will let you talk to my sister." She told him adjusting the tape on her hands.  
  
"You're on." Alex told her stepping into the ring without headgear or a mouthpiece. Jessica smiled. Should I tell him she is a 4 year State Champion kick boxer? Nah. I would much rather Brittany knock his smart-ass out.  
  
"I would strongly advice headgear and a mouthpiece." Jessica told him.  
  
"Won't need them she can't hurt me." Alex told Jessica smartly. Xavier stepped up to the side of the ring.  
  
"This should be good." Xavier told Jessica. Jessica nodded.  
  
Brittany stepped into the ring and her blue eyes looked into Alex's cold harsh eyes. Alex noticed that this girl was better built than her sister. He barely had time to react when one of the guys said, go outside the ring. Brittany came out and started to jab at his face causing him a cut on the check and a nosebleed. He took a right hook at her that she blocked. She did a roundhouse kick on him that connected causing blood to come out of his mouth. He made a wild jab at her, which connected. She started in on his ribcage sending him into a wave of pain, he took a wild right hook at him, and she blocked it and sent him a left hook sending him sprawling to the floor. It took him several minutes to get up.  
  
Brittany stepped outside the ring and removed her tape from her hands. Alex walked over to them.  
  
"Alex, you have a pretty good cut on your check and it's starting to bruise." Jason told his brother laughing.  
  
"Shut up." Alex told him angrily.  
  
"And just think you get to tell dad that a girl did that to you!" Jason told him hysterically.  
  
When Alex ignored him he turned back only to find Jessica gathering their things.  
  
"Your sister throws a mean left hook." He told her.  
  
She turned to face him. They were inches apart.  
  
"I know." Jessica told him.  
  
"Is she always that mean?" He asked her stepping closer.  
  
"Are you always such a smart ass?" Jessica told him leaning forward.  
  
"Do you always answer a question with a question?" He told her lowering his lips to hers.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"No, but you should know better than to step into a ring with someone who has been kickboxing for 8 years." She told him walking away. Brittany stepped out of the locker room.  
  
"Still think you can kick my ass?" She said looking at Alex. He didn't reply.  
  
"Didn't think so. Stay away from my sister." Brittany told him walking away. Jessica and Brittany left a stunned Alex and a laughing Jason Corinthos speechless in the gym. 


End file.
